Question Sleep
by Lord Dread Raven
Summary: The tale of Johnny C. in a voulenteer sleep study! Rated T 'cause it's Johnny!
1. Chapter 1

**Heheheheh… An idea came to my mind. Today, I finally managed to get a hold of Squee's Wonderful Big Giant Book of Unspeakable Horrors, and after reading Johnny's bit, I decided to explore that in my mind :P**

**Whatever possessed me to actually WRITE about my thoughts…**

**Is beyond me.**

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter One**

Silently Johnny walked down the streets. His mind was clearly elsewhere, as he wandered along the city. He had no real sense of purpose, he just needed to be out. He was restless and uncertain what had possessed him to go out.

"…"

Johnny growled. He did not need to turn his head to know that the plastic Bub's Burger Boy known as Reverend Meat had materialized behind him.

"DON'T. SAY. ANYTHING." Nny snarled coldly.

"**I was ABOUT to comment on that little volunteer sleep study ad, but now I'll keep my mouth shut."** The Reverend muttered darkly.

"What about it?" Johnny grumbled.

"**Well, it's just rather ironic being part of a murderous insomniac's consciousness, and the first thing I see is an advertisement asking for volunteers for a sleep study."**

A creeping smile came over Nny's face.

"That would throw 'em off if the volunteer never slept, wouldn't you say?"

"**Yeah…" **Meat muttered. **"Wait… are you suggesting that-"** He didn't finish. Johnny's smile said it all.

"This would be far to amusing to pass by." He chuckled, reading the address on the ad…

**QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM**

"Name?"

"Johnny C."

"Age?"

"Twenty-two." **(A/N: It sounds right. Don't sue me.)**

"Occupation?"

"Ehhh… Unemployed."

It could have been a business interview.

The secretary robotically wrote his name on a file and handed it to him.

"Give this to Dr. England when she sees you." The emotionless secretary muttered to him dully.

Johnny sat down to wait.

"**When you say 'emotionless' I assume that you didn't mean like that man at the desk."**

"No." Johnny muttered softly. "Those people are either plain annoying or creepy."

"**Just plain if you ask me…" **

The phone rang

"Yes?" The secretary asked. "Now? Yes doctor." He looked at Nny. "She will see you now."

Nny stood up and hesitantly proceeded into the room. It was fairly small with a poster on the wall and a des in the middle. It was really just a small office. He set the file on the doctor's desk and sat down. She read the name and what little information there was.

"Johnny C.?" She asked.

"Yes." Johnny said calmly.

"Pleased to meet you." She said with a small smile. "I am Doctor England. This study is honestly more of a survey, so don't worry about us sticking any pins in you."

Nny cracked a smile. He liked this doctor already.

"Let's see then… how long has it been since you last slept?"

Johnny thought for a moment.

"About… two weeks ago." He said with a smirk. The doctor, who had been toying with a pencil, stopped.

"Two…weeks?" She asked dizzily.

"Give or take." Johnny shrugged.

"And…" Dr. England swallowed. "How long before that?"

"A few months."

The pencil fell to the floor.

"A few…months?"

Johnny nodded with a small smirk.

"Yes. I never sleep. I hate it and detest it. It's just one more thing that makes me a vunerable little person. Not a very good use of my time, to indulge myself in such rest."

Dr. England scribbled on her notepad.

"I…see…" She murmured. "Um, do you ever feel drained from this lack of sleep?"

Nny laughed. "No. I have trained myself not to sleep. I only sleep when my body can't take it anymore and I usually just collapse in my bed and pass out."

More scribbling.

"And… you feel no lack of strength or anything like that?"

"I could probably lift you above my head for a few seconds."

"I…see…"

Johnny's smirk widened. "Do you?"

Dr. England paused in surprise. "No. Not really."

Johnny responded by leaning back and laughing. When he finished, he interlaced his fingers together with a bemused grin.

"So… tell me then…" The doctor asked, slightly unnerved. "Do you ever…dream when you sleep?"

For the first time, a sour look crossed Nny's face. "Yes." He answered curtly. "Every time. I see people who I miss, or have regrets about. I see my own screwed-up consciousness and a rather disturbing allotment of monsters. Oh, and I once dreamed that the people were all made of tofu, but I'm not sure what I might glean from that."

The doctor paused for a moment as she wrote down his every word, a fascinated look in her eye.

"Well." She muttered. "Well, _well._ This is… very unusual. Most of the volunteers were fairly normal, but this one has well and truly piqued my interest. I hope to hear from you soon?"

"When can I come back?"

Dr. England checked a small pocket calendar.

"We're open next Monday." She said. "Will we see you then?"

Nny smirked. "Perhaps." He said, before leaving.

**YAY! I's DONE! Wow. That was awful.**

**Review or I'll chop your legs off!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Raven:…Invader jrek, I never put that sign up…**

**Wait a minute…**

**TANYA!**

**Tanya: Hee, hee! I'm here to bring you happiness and bunnies!**

**Raven: Well… That explains the 'have a nice day'. Why did you have to come? I own nothing.**

**Chapter two**

Johnny sat in the chair in Doctor England's office, bemused smile on his face as always. These visits had been going on for a while now. Doctor England seemed uncertain of what to think of this incredibly thin insomniac.

"Have you slept at all since our previous visit?" Dr. England asked, although it was clear she already knew.

"No. Hell, I've hardly _eaten_ since our last visit."

"Hardly eaten? Not a thing?"

"Eh, I had a few Churros." He shrugged noncommittally. "Oh, and a cherry Brainfreezy."

The doctor raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"No sleep, almost no food, you never cease to amaze."

"The fact that you're amazed is the only thing that's amazing me right now." Nny chuckled. "What I can't understand is how people have trouble grasping the concept of a person pushing aside their needs and training their bodies to go for long periods without food or sleep." He leaned forward, resting his head on his palm and his elbow on his knee. "Surely I can't be the only person who does this. Monks, for example go much in the same way."

Dr. England uncertainly tilted her head to the side.

"…I…see…"

"Once again, no you don't"

"Correct." Dr. England admitted, a hint of a smile coming around the corners of her mouth.

"I suppose I 'deprive' myself of sleep and the like because it separates me from people, who I _detest._"

"Then why are you here instead of locked up in your house where you can avoid people?"

"**She has you there Nny."** The Reverend snickered in his head.

"Hmm… Entertainment. Pure and simple, I volunteer for my own amusement."

Dr. England raised an eyebrow. Again.

"That's it? No ulterior motives or anything?"

"Well, they offered me free food. By the way, tell the staff that if they do that again, I will stuff their heads up a vending machine. I swear that it's poison."

"I'll…keep that in mind."

"Thank you." Johnny shuddered. He could still taste the horror… luckily; the churros and Brainfreezy had helped wash it down.

"At any rate, is there anything else you wish to ask me about?"

"Who the hell are you really?" Dr. England asked. "And don't just give me a name. I would highly appreciate it if I knew."

"No." Johnny said, shaking his head. "You wouldn't. Trust me. No one would. Well, almost…"

The doctor watched him suspiciously.

"Um… That makes me believe you have some criminal record."

Nny shook his head. "No records at all actually. If you were to look in any files except for the one that you have, they would be fairly empty."

"What the hell does that mean? Surely there's some kind of records, birth certificates, ID, driver's license…"

"Well, driver's license, yes. I haven't got anything else."

"Nothing at all?"

Johnny sighed. "What did I just say?"

Dr. England nervously tapped her pencil against her clipboard.

"W-well… Um… Oh, I see our time is up." She stammered, glancing at a clock on her desk. "I-it's been… interesting."

Johnny nodded and stood with a quirked smile on his face. He turned and left, the soft clicking of his steel-toed boots against the ground the only sound he made.

**End of chapter. How was it?**


	3. Done here for a while

**I regret to inform you all, that I've given up writing fanfics. I might write a parody or two, but aside from that, I'm done. I AM however going to continue writing on Deviantart and Fictionpress.**

**Sorry. I'm done here.**


End file.
